


Grasping Opportunities

by FlawedVictori



Category: RWBY
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they'd talked about their first time, they'd planned for it to be in some fancy hotel... not on Weiss' bed after a bit of roughhousing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grasping Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this and wanna see more of my work, check my tumblr, chickengums?

Their relationship, Ruby knew, was built almost entirely through coincidences and taking the opportunities presented to them.

 

There were the ones so obvious as to go unsaid; having the skill to fight, the Aura to become full-fledged huntresses, being born in Vale, Ruby's encounter with Torchwick, Blake's departure from the White Fang...

 

Then there were the more specific ones; Blake seeing a chance to agitate a Schnee heiress with no consequence, Ruby taking the chance to surreptitiously check out the other women going about getting ready for bed and spotting Blake again, Blake deciding to make Yang her partner, and, quite possibly the most glaring coincidence of all; Yang and Ruby deciding to choose the same relics.

 

In retrospect, if she'd really thought that... this... wouldn't happen the same way, she was crazy.

 

After all, compared to planning that song and dance routine to ask Blake out the moment she seemed ready to date again, losing her virginity on a whim because Weiss and Yang had decided to go see a movie was really just another opportunity to take.

 

/

 

To be fair, it wasn't like it was done entirely on a random whim; they had been talking about it for some time, and they'd done... pretty much everything else, aside from the main event, so to speak.

 

But... when they'd talked about it, Ruby had envisioned it happening in some romantic hotel, maybe on their first vacation as a team...

 

Not in their room,  _on Weiss' bed_ , after a bit of roughhousing.

 

/

 

“ _Blake_....” Ruby groaned, flopping down onto the bed and lying across the reading faunus' stomach. “I'm  _bored_....”

 

Blake rolled her eyes, but did nothing to hide her smile. She lightly shoved at one of Ruby's shoulders, chuckling a bit. “Well, go grab a book.”

 

Ruby rolled over and gave her a crooked smile. “I don't wanna...” Her hands crept up Blake's sides, the slow trail making the faunus shiver... in the instant before Ruby dug her fingers into her ribs, making her let out a surprised bark of laughter.

 

Ruby tickled her mercilessly for a moment... until Blake jumped to her feet, lifting Ruby into her arms and spinning her around so her back was pressing into Blake's chest, leaving her completely at the faunus' mercy.

 

Blake ran a hand along Ruby's side, thoroughly enjoying making the younger girl squirm.

 

“Blake!” Ruby complained, shivering and trying to worm out of the faunus' grasp. “At least let me turn around!”

 

Blake gave no response, but turned the smaller girl around.

 

Ruby wrapped her legs around the taller girl's waist, grinning. “Thank you...” She leaned in to brush their lips together... and threw her weight backwards, touching her hands to the ground for an instant before the follow through.

 

Blake didn't go flying, but she did manage to launch the faunus, and herself, to Weiss' bed.

 

After a quick scramble, Ruby managed to pin Blake's hands above her head, panting as she stared down at her.

 

“Got... huh.. huff.. you...” She managed, grinning.

 

Blake groaned, raising her hips, and Ruby realized exactly what she'd been pressed against.

 

She reddened, trying to shift her weight to make things more comfortable.(or less, depending on how you look at it.)

 

Unfortunately, the motion caused her knee to brush up against Blake, making her gasp and pull Ruby down for a deep kiss, holding her in place as she shoved her tongue down her throat, her hands all over the smaller girl's body, rubbing and squeezing and  _scratching_...

 

The sheer ferocity of it sent a pleasurable warmth over Ruby, and she found herself slipping her hands under the faunus' yukata, making Blake gasp as her hands found bare breasts.

 

Ruby kneaded them gently, even as Blake's hands, and sharp nails, found purchase on her hips, making her groan and grind downward onto Blake's thighs.

 

“Ruby...” Blake moaned, hooking her thumbs into the waist of the younger girl's pajama bottoms. “D-do you...”

 

Ruby nodded down at her, grinding downward again and opening the top of Blake's yukata. She leaned close, then paused for a moment. “Are, uh... are you? Ready, I mean.”

 

Blake nodded, raising herself against Ruby. “I am...”

 

Ruby took a deep breath, nodding to herself, then climbed off of Blake. “Alright... go ahead and get that off.” She said, pulling off her shirt and tossing it aside before wriggling out of her pants and panties, laying.

 

Blake lifted her hips to remove her yukata, Ruby letting out a nearly silent gasp when she saw the faunus' lack of panties, and the fruits of her efforts.

 

Blake had clearly been affected even more than her by the sensuality of their actions, her thighs slick and her core clearly begging to be touched.

 

Ruby swallowed. “You want me to do you first?”

 

But Blake shook her head, drawing a ragged breath. “I have something else in mind... Lay back for me, okay?”

 

Ruby blinked, but obeyed, laying her head on Weiss' pillows and opening her legs slightly.

 

Blake crawled up her body, leaning down to give her a long, gentle kiss as she positioned their bodies just right.

She broke the kiss after a long moment, gazing into Ruby's eyes. “Are you ready?”

 

Ruby nodded, and Blake pressed their cores together, drawing almost identical gasps from herself and Ruby as the brief touch set off all kinds of new sensations.

 

Blake found herself kissing at Ruby's neck as the younger girl effortlessly took control, grinding up against her in short, slow movements that were quickly driving her insane.

 

Ruby's hands on her breasts didn't exactly help, with one hand teasing a nipple while the other lovingly massaged her.

 

But what was possibly the most arousing part was Ruby's little gasps and moans, keeping the knowledge that Ruby was enjoying this every bit as much as she was very clear in her mind.

 

Ruby whimpered, and her hands slid off of Blake's chest. “H-hey... you mind if I speed up a little bit? Please?”

 

Blake could have cried of joy. “G-g-ohh.. go ahead.”

 

Strong hands squeezed her rear and the slow grinds sped up, becoming rougher and uneven as Ruby seemed to lose control, groaning and bucking against the faunus.

 

Blake's back arched and she bit into Ruby's neck as her orgasm crashed over her, unthinkingly grinding down on Ruby and pushing her over the edge, sending the younger girl into her own orgasm.

 

Ruby unconsciously pulled her close as they came, moaning out a constant stream of 'I love you's.

 

/

 

They panted together as Ruby pulled Blake that much closer, nuzzling into her neck. “That was amazing...”

 

Blake smiled, kissing the closest part of Ruby's head she could reach. “You were...” She made herself comfortable, lying her head back onto Weiss' pillow. “I love you.”

 

Ruby was silent, and Blake looked down at her, her yes wide with concern... to see her breathing slowly and evenly, a smile on her face.

Blake shook her head, grinning, and settled down to fall asleep with the girl she loved.


End file.
